bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kina Sai ( Youkina Zeminoba )
Kina Sai (きな せい, Sai Kina) is an Arrancar in Domino Maitresse's army, and the Tercera (3rd) Espada. Kina is also the Commander of the Arrancar Army and Training Divison. Appearance Kina Sai is a graceful female arrancar with short blue and black hair with weird make-up around her eyes. Although she look very young she look mature.She have gery eyes with blue in the center. Her uniform consists of cloak, shoulder armor, bracers, choker, white heel boots, white loin skirt, top, and bottoms.Her tattoo is on the left side on her stomach.Her mask cover half her face only showing her eyes. For time to time she like to cloak the mask so people can see her full face. She think beauty shouldn't be hidden. The position of her Hollow hole is located is unknown Personality Kina Sai cruel, resourceful, and mature. Although Kina look young her acting are not that when her mature side come in. As the Commander of the Arrancar Army, Kina is very knowledgeable. Knowing about about the Arrancar race, its laws and its acting is something Kina knows best. Her side side only come out when shes in a fight or someone piss her off. She might go on a rampage and kill everyone in her sight History Human Life Kina always been cold to people even her family. Never smiled or seem happy. If some ask her tp help she would look at that person like they are crazy. She could see souls and stuff she thought nothing of it. People that saw Kins or knew her would say shes ruthless cause the way how saw act to them. One night she was walking home and these boy played an "trick" on the. Funny thing is the guys that played this trick was the guys she turned down in the pass. The guys raped Kina right on the streets. People walked by just looking not even one person tried to help Kina. after they was dont with having they way with her Kina was pissed. Her father alway had an gun in the house where she lived at. So kina went home and got it. The n she found out where each guy live at and killed them each of the guys. She didnt like to be fucked way. And that sick joke pissed her off. One guys fought back. she shout kina with her gun in the chest. leg. face and almost her head Some how she got away but was in bad shape. Her life slowly fading away an hollow appear in front of her and killed her right there. Kina was now an soul with eh chain of faith hanging for her chest. Afraid and confuse on what happen kina broke the chain thens when her new life began. Hollow/Arrancar Life ''' Walking around Hueco Mundo trying to find what to do with my life. A lonely hollow seeking something but dont know what it is. Stumbling in the deep dark part of Hueco Mundo I met Tk he too was seeking something. Every since then we became friend then lover. We find a palce called Las Noches where we meet Sosuke Aizen and he give use what we was seeking....power. Turing me into Arrancar my search was over. And now a new one have become. Becoming the Fraccion for the Sexta Espada Naomi and joining the Hand to Hand Combat Division, Kina Sai gain new abilities. Training hard on her new abilities makeing sure she master them. Naomi was never around to she Kina grow and how strong she become. Untill a sad day came Naomi left her rank as an Epsada, abandoning Kina without a warning or reason. Kina couldnt understand why Naomi, Kina was heart broken feeling like a part of her have been rip our her body she set on a lonely path Kina left LN. Return to LN focus on her goal and set out to her dream come true. Showing her abilities, cutting down anymore in her way untill she become an espada. One day the Granado saw how hard Kina was working and made her an Espada. Now having the rank of Octava she now tend to walking in Naomi footstep and make her proud Power & Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Possessing considerable strength and flexibility, capable of fighting without her Zanpaktou. Kina know many different fighting style but the one style she use is Maui Thai. Maui Thai is her basic fighting style but she mix other style is it due to her instinct her movement become hard to read. '''Immense Spiritual Power: As the Cuarto Espada, she possesses enormous spiritual power. Like all Espada above the rank of Cuarto, she cannot release Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, without risking destroying the entire fortress. While it would overpower most, she is adept at keeping it sealed to not exhaust Arrancar in close proximity. High-Speed Regeneration: Giving up the enhanced Hierro an Espada could reach at her level,Kina mix her water power to heal faster Hierro:'''is an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. '''Cero: Kina Cero is white. While a standard ability for Arrancar,Kina's abilities with it are very unique. She is able to fire a standard cero from her fingertips or her weapons. Blanco Muerte Cero (White death cero): Kina fire this cero 2 ways. One way is the blade tip other pole arm (weapon) and the other is her finger tip. Gathering Reiatsu at her finger tip or pole arm the ball of Reiatsu glows white with some blue in it. Adding her ice power to the cero make it more deadly. Once the cero hit someone that person will be frozen in the pillar of ice. If someone outside the pillar was to touch the ice they will bee froze too. The person in side life will fade away after being in a temperature of - 30°C Gran Rey Cero: Kina Gran Rey Cero is larger and more powerful version of the Blanco Muerte Cero.The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power, size, speed, and force, as well as a change of color. This Cero is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, and is capable of disturbing the fabric of space Chubascos De Nieve (Snow Showers): As the ground under her is completely turn into ice or a couples layer of ice. By stabbing her pole arm into the ice her Reiatsu is let off in the air and mix air forming her own clouds and form a circle of ice in the cloud. Ice swords come out both of the ice (the one thats on the ground and sky) total of 40 swords come out the ice (meaning 40 from the ground and 40 from the sky). Then they are shot out at the target. Blanco Campo De Hielo (White Ice Field): Jumps up in the air about 35 feet and gather an huge amount of water around her body in to a ball. Kina stand in the middle of the ball of water. Kina then sonido to the ground as fast as she can head first. Once kina was 10 feet from the ground she switch her body and points her feet at the ground now and land on the ground hard. As she hits the ground the water around her explode and cover the ground around in water then the water turn into ice and spikes shots up Beneno Niebla (Poison Mist): Kina can make to type of mist. Green one that makes a person skin burn from the inside out if it gets into any of their cuts or if they drink it. The Purple one just makes them very weak making their reiatsu levels drop if they drink it or if it gets into their blood stream. The mist is made by kIna adding her reiatsu which then the poison eneter the water then she turn he water to it mist form. While in the mist Kina movement are hidden and attack the person as the poison does it work Zanpakutõ Diamante Manos De Hielo (Diamond Ice Hands) Kina weapon is a swords (Sunōbatafurai) and polearm(Aisuhasukī) with 2 blade at the end both shape different / The mains blade is at the end the second one is on the side. When sheath the blade folder. At the other end of the pole arm her a staff shape to it a ring with 5 spike on it in the middle of the had a glowing thing. Water Manipulation: Creation and manipulation of water and can control any water around her. And she can control water in a person body be sending her reiatsu in that person,The other abilities her Zanpakuto have is make snow and ice. Due to her Water Manipulation she can Manipulate the water into its other forms. Resurrección ''' Release command for her Zanpakuto is "Granizo(Hail)" The pole arm crack and break turning into a dust cloud that cover her body as snow falls from the sky. Her Blue-white reiatsu shine brightly and chills the air. The wind picks you blowing the snow like an blizzard making my body hard to see now. As my body in the snow black and blue armor cover my body, arms, leg ,chest, back leaving my bellybutton and head not cover. Skin color change the a light blue, hair grow wild and crazy the same color as the skin. Dragon mouth on left and right shoulder they always open with blue mist dipping out of it. Clod mist coming from my feet and sword as well, a ring around my left hand. Eyes glowing blue and cant see the pupils. '''Resurrección Special Abilities Sunaarashi(Black Blizzard): Making a sphere or dome (depend if the person is in the air or ground) enclosing me and the person im fighting. No outside Reiatsu can be felt in the the sphere/dome and no inside Reiatsu can be felt outside. Cold mist chill the air us. The temperature inside keep dorping each mintue. If the blew low30 °C temperature dont kill you then my swords will. Dragón Colmillo Cero (Dragon Fang Cero): By using the 2 dragon mouths on my shoulder i can fire a cero out each of the mouths. The mouths will turn forward and gather Reiatsu in each of them forming the Cero. The Blue-white swirls in the dragon mouths as they open wider. The 2 cero dont fires at the same time i can make them fire at the same time but it depend on how the fight is going. Luna En La Tierra(Moon On Earth): Kina creates a dark blue sphere of a tornado that, when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere as the size of the moon, compressing them together. The surrounding water, including lake,rivers and anything else that had waer in it, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere.The large sphere become a large ice sphere becoming completely sold. This attack can be use only one way it can be thrown at the person which while created a lager impact and explosion once it hits it target Enhanced Strength: Her hand to hand combat have increase. Her strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noche Enhanced Hierro: '''Hierro receives an augmentation as well. '''Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power Blizzard: 'When in her released form kina makes a large blizzard that can crush her opponents '''Resurrección Segunda Etapa ' Kina's resurreccion armor breaks off making heavy rain fall over her. The rain never stops as her long hair become short black and blue. Her skin stayed light blue and her eyes turn yellow and black. Weapon change shape, into a smaller shape like a fan. Antenna grow out her forehead while wings comes out her back. Only wearing a white bar and panties with a long cloth. Wind and ice surrounding her from the feet up covering her body. '''Resurrección Segunda Etapa Special Abilities Viento De Las Manos Del Diamante (Wind Of Diamond Hands): Kina wields dual fans in her second release. Both fans have different names and only can do one attack. (Aisufan) With one swing she can make a snow blizzard come out one and the other(Kankisen) she can make strong gust on wind. They aways can fire cero out of them but it nothing compare to her Huracán De Refugio. Huracán De Refugio: Combined the wind and snow to make a huge hurricane. The wind speeds of or in excess of 90mph and the snow temperature of - 50°C. This attack only can be used twice. Azul Cielo, La Luna (Blue Moon Heaven): This is Kina most power attack while in Segunda Etapa it takes up all her reiatsu alomt draining her. By cutting her index finger, blood drop from it and left her hand above her head Kina. A small dark blue ball hover over her finger tip. Would would think by her charging a cero it would be aim at her target. This Cero was not like any other Gran Rey Cero, Kina send all her reiatsu into the dark blue making the size bigger while staying ball form. Most Cero would been fire as a beam right now but Kina kept her Cero in its ball form. The ball grow as the size as the moon having the same effect her her Blanco Muerte Cero but much greater attack power, size, speed. There many reason why she dont use this Cero that much. Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ) and updated by Ashlynn Gravois. All content has been created by Youkina Zeminoba. Category:Hollow Category:Espada